


Netflix and Chill for the Innocent

by ChiChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChan/pseuds/ChiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about Dean and Cas' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill for the Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm really just starting out writing, I would really really appreciate advice and critiquing about my writing. So please feel free to leave that in the comments and I hope you enjoy!

It took long to happen. To Many years, to much heartache and pain, but damn if it wasn’t worth it.

They were in the bunker, lounging on Dean’s bed watching trash TV on his laptop. Despite having his grace back, Cas still fell asleep, this time with head dropped on Dean’s shoulder. Dean jumped a little at the first touch, but then chuckled lightly to himself. With as little movement as possible, he pulled the spare blanket at the edge of his bed up over the both of them, then gently rested his head on top of Cas’. No one had to know, after all. Dean watched his laptop for some time before turning it off and setting it on his night stand, he’d grown accostomed to Cas’ commentary and it just wasn’t the same with out it.

As gently as he possibly could, Dean slid both himself and Cas down the bed until they were laying down, Cas’s head on Dean’s shoulder and chest now, the arm mostly trapped underneath wrapped around Cas, pulling him in tighter. Dean’s free hand made it’s way into Cas’ hair, gently stroking through it. He could spend hours, no, days doing this, just being, existing, with Cas, it was the only real peace he could ever hope for in his life.

Cas stirred, eyes blinking open, shifting to look up at his very warm pillow, his lips parted ever so slightly.

“Dean?”

“Shh, go back to sleep.”

Cas shakes his head, trying to stretch though his body didn’t need it, Dean’s arm tightens around him.

“Please, Cas. Please just… just go back to sleep.”

There was an edge of desperation to Dean’s voice, the peace gone to quickly and not knowing when, if ever, he’d get the opportunity again.

“I’m no longer drousy, Dean, I can not simply go back to sleep.”

Dean huffs, running the hand not holding Cas through his own hair. Tears pricked at his eyes and a small sob lodged itself in his throat, he was such a baby.

“Dean?”

He looked over to Cas, who had moved and was now on hands and knees beside him, peering down confusedly.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean craoked.

“Is something wrong? You seem...displeased with my waking.”

“It’s nothing, we should get up, get dinner ready for the moose” He chuckles half heartedly, trying to sit up and brush the negative emotions away. He’s stopped by Cas’ hand on his chest.

“Dean, if something is bothering you, you can tell me. We’re friends, family, you’ve said so yourself.”

Dean snorts, family, like a brother, that’s all Cas meant, he didn’t know about the candle he held for him, how it burned so good and filled him with warmth.

“Nothing’s wrong Cas, I’m fine. Now get your damn hand off me, it’s weird.”

Cas frowns, but makes no move to remove his hand, instead he pushes it upward until it’s cupping Dean jaw.

“Is this weird?”

Dean gulps, eyes wide, “N-no…” He stammers out.

Cas’s frown turns into a smile, lowering his face until their noses touch.

“How about now?”

Dean unconsiously licks his lips, unable to say anything. Could this be happening, is Cas going to kiss, god does he hopes Cas’ll kiss him.

And he does.

A soft brush of chapped lips, dean eyes flutter close as an unintended whimper of utter and complete relief that washes through him, years of tension releasing from his limbs, he goes slack on the bed. Cas chuckles against his mouth and kisses him again, short and sweet, but no less tender before pulling away.

“Don’t stop.” Dean whispers.

“Hush, Dean. There will be plenty more of those to come.”


End file.
